nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
The Bucket
- Move fish - Pause the game - Resume from "Pause" |preq/seq= |development= |credits='Artwork' Jay D Smith Programming Ignatus Zuk Music Dave Cowen Physics powered by Box 2D |menu= |game= |special=Second released NES Game |avatarsFromGame= |description = Use your bucket to carry the raccoon through this retro wasteland.}} The Bucket is an alleged NES game re-released on Nitrome.com on January 24, 2011. In the game, the player controls a mystical flying fish with a bucket, who must guide a raccoon safely to the end of each level. ---- Controls * Mouse - Move the mystical flying fish * P key - Pause the game * Spacebar - Resume the game, when in "pause". Levels There are twenty levels in The Bucket, each which start out with the fish and the raccoon riding in a securely attached bucket. Once the player clicks on the fish, the level begins to scroll, and the player will have to move the fish safely through the level. If something hits the bucket, or causes the raccoon to fall out of the bucket, the fish will have to wait for him to jump into the bucket. The game restarts from the last checkpoint passed if the raccoon falls off the screen, or the scrolling screen passes him. Checkpoints are scattered throughout the level. Level 1 The player is introduced to the basic maneuvers of the game. It is composed of a simple maze, which players must follow due to the scrolling motion, to weave their way to the goal. Level 2 Level 2 introduces the player to the hazard spike stars, as well as the concept of pushing blocks with the bucket and the fish. Spike stars affect both the fish and raccoon's behaviour. The string that separates the two, however, is not affected by the spike stars. In many cases, the spike stars are put in the middle of an open area, meaning the player just needs to make sure the string touches the spikes stars and not the fish or raccoon. Level 3 A help block seen early in the level reminds the player that fruits can be collected in order to gain points. Wooden wheels become major components of level 3 as the player helps the mystical flying fish and raccoon navigate up and down thin areas with a row of spike stars going down one side. After the wooden wheels are passed, the low-level area is seen with spike stars lining the ceiling. The level repeats again with a thin vertical maze and a wooden wheel at the bottom. This pattern of low-level areas and vertical mazes with spikes stars repeats once more until the finish block is reached. Level 4 Water is introduced in level 4, slowing down the mystical flying fish as well as the bucket. Alternating with patches of water are groups of thin platforms elevated at different levels. The level also tests the player's ability to navigate the fish ship through alternating high and low areas without dropping the raccoon in the process. Level 5 Crumble blocks are new to level 5. The level's scrolling speed slows down drastically, allowing the player to have a chance at smashing barricades of crumble blocks by swinging the bucket into them. Towards the end level, a new object is also introduced. Fish bombs can be pushed by the fish or the bucket into crumble blocks to quickly demolish them and reach the finish block. Level 6 The player uses multiple fish bombs to blast through crumble blocks and movable boxes. Much of this alternates with a fast-paced path that is traced with a trail of fruit. Level 7 Wind is introduced. It blows the bucket and raccoon in the direction it goes in. Some areas are narrow winding passages that force the player to lose the raccoon in the wind and catch up to it when it lands on the ground. Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Ending Interactive objects *'Blocks' - Both the fish and the bucket can push boxes by running into them. *'Crumble blocks' - These are squares with many cracks on them. The fish can break these one at a time by swinging the bucket into them. Crumble blocks can also be taken out by Fish Bombs. *'Bombs' - If the fish or the bucket runs into a Fish Bomb, its timer will start and will blow up in a few seconds. Fish bombs can blow up boxes and crumble blocks, but it can cause the Raccoon to lose a life it they come too close to the bomb. *'Fish blocks' - These are transparent blocks with a fish marking on them. Only the Fish can travel through these; to the bucket and Raccoon, it acts as though it is a wall it can stand on. Enemies *'Skull crabs' - Skull Ccabs are the first enemy that the player encounters. They periodically jump up, and will damage the Raccoon or the Fish if they land on one. *'Drill beards' - Drill Beards float in the air, and when the Fish or the Raccoon goes under them, they will drill down, and explode on contact. *'Blamos' - Blamos consist of two parts, the barrel, and the bullet. The bullet looks similar to a flying fish, and will explode on contact with any surface. The barrel is where the bullets are spawned from. It resembles a large revolver with an extremely large barrel. *'Buzzblades' - Buzzblades are heads with a spikey ring around it. If they are not blown by wind, they will not be able to move. *'Crossfires' - Spokes of fire that turn clockwise must be avoided by the fish and raccoon at all times. Hazards Hazards, if touched by the raccoon, will cause it to lose a life. If the mystical flying fish touches a hazard, it may be knocked unconscious temporarily. *'Spike stars' - These hurt the raccoon on contact, and will cause the fish to knock the raccoon out of the bucket. *'Wind' - This may blow the raccoon away if the Fish stays in the same position for too long. Teaser On the 18th of January, Mat Annal released a teaser image of The Bucket, which appeared to be highly exaggerated. The image appeared to be a muscular Raccoon awaiting the Robotic Fish Ship to lower his bucket in a rocky area. It was thought by many fans that a new game with astounding graphics was in the making. Several fans took it as a sign The Bucket would be release soon. An Email to Mat confirmed that it was truly The Bucket, and that Mat had used a brush tool in photoshop to make the image, based on a layout by Jay D Smith. Jay D Smith also stated on a forum that the layout was made by "putting a image of a Raccoons head on Chuck Norris's body". Gallery R001.jpg|The highly exaggerated teaser from the game The Bucket.jpg|A screenshot of the Bucket as it appeared on the NES Promo Poster 1 Raccoon.PNG|The Raccoon in the Ice Temple Skin. Beta elements Two .gifs of unused content were discovered in the files of The Bucket. The first one is a .gif of the Raccoon in a rocket, going into the rocket, and going into the air. The second is of a hazard called Dynamite, also cut from the game. The hazard could probably be fully implemented into the game, as .gifs for its exploding and countdown exist. Along with that, unused scenery of what seems to be a light post, and a area where one waits for a train is also unused. Dynamite.png|Cut Dynamite RocketRaccoon.png|The Raccoon in the Rocket Trivia * The Bucket has a background and platforms similar to the platforms and background in the Hot Air series. * The physics in The Bucket are powered by Box 2D, even though this is not mentioned in the game's credits. References }} }} es:The Bucket B B B B Category:Games Category:2011 games Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Programming by Ignatus Zuk Category:Art by Jay Smith Category:Level-based games Category:Browser games